CrushCrush
by Cheryl52
Summary: Rose keeps a diary but what happens when Stan gets a hold of it and reads it in class. She has written about all her deepest darkest feelings in there -including those about Dimitri.
1. Chapter 1

So this was just an idea. I don't know if it's any good or if I should continue. If anyone has any ideas please let me know. Please review thanks.

* * *

><p>I raced towards my next class. I knew I would be late as I turned the corner and saw Stan standing at the top of the class. I was hoping that I would at least get to my seat before he turned but no such luck.<p>

"Ms Hathaway, nice of you to decide to grace us with your presences." He said with a sneer.

I choose to ignore him and found an empty seat next to Eddie and Mason. I flashed them my best man-eating smile as I dropped my books on the desk sending my diary crashing to the ground.

I reached out to pick it up but Stan beat me to it.

"Well, well what do we have here."

"Give it back, Stan."

To my horror he smiled and turned the first few pages. I prayed he would not read anything since my return to St Vladmir's Academy. There was a lot of private stuff in there and most of it was about Dimitri.

I could feel my skin boil as he began to read from my diary. The first few lines he read from were at the start but then he began to read the last entry. I felt my skin turn the brightest shade of red. To make things worse Dimitri was standing against the wall of Stan's class. He was going to hear everything too.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had my ass handed to me in practice thanks to Dimitri Belikov. What can I say –I got distracted. The Russian God he makes my heart flutter each time he smiles and today I got one of those rare smiles. God – what is wrong with me I'm totally crushing on my mentor!_

_Sighs. Well its not like anything is going to happen after all he is my mentor and seven years older than me. I just don't know what to do. Every time I see him I go weak at the knees._

_Mrs Rose Belikov xxx_

The class where in hysterics as they laughed along with Stan as he read the entire entry.

I wanted to die. Now everyone knew that I had a major crush on Dimitri. I didn't realize that I had started to cry as I looked quickly over at Dimitri. There was a look in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what he was feeling. His hands where clinched into fists so tightly they where white. I had to get out of there before I punched Stan or did something worse. I raced out of the class sending the rest of my books to the floor.

The tears flowed as I ran from the class room and away from the laughing…

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you guys think of this. Or maybe I should do a series of one-shots Diary form or something Let me know. Please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I really did not expect that first chapter to have so many reviews! A big thank you to all that did review it means a lot -you have no idea. I'm going to do this chapter in Dimitri's pov and I'm hoping you will love it as much as the first one. I really need some help with this story to make it as good as I possibly can so if anyone is a Beta and would like to be my Beta reader for Crush Crush then let me know please.

* * *

><p>Dimitri's Pov<p>

I heard the bell ring just as Guardian Alto walked into the classroom. All the novice damphirs quickly scrambled into their seats. I noticed one seat was empty and I quickly scanned the room for the missing student.

I sighed when I realized that Rose was the missing student.

Stan ordered the class to divide into two. Just as he turned his back to them I heard the door open and then Rose walked into the classroom. She looked amazing like always. She was wearing skinny black jeans, a red top that left little to the imagination, red. Her dark brown hair was loose and as she walked to her desk she pushed it over one shoulder.

I loved her hair and had told her never to cut it but to wear it up instead during practice.

Her fellow classmates looked up when they saw Rose and particularly Mason. She knew he had a crush on her. Poor guy he hadn't a chance with a girl like Rose. I wasn't the only one that noticed Rose. Stan turned around just as she was about to take her seat.

"Ms Hathaway, nice of you to decide to grace us with your presences." He said with a sneer.

I saw her purposely ignore him and flashed both Eddie and Mason one of her man-eating smiles. She dropped her books on the desk in front of her. One of them dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

I saw her reach out for her book but Guardian Alto got there first. He picked up the little book

"Well, well what do we have here." Stan asked.

"Give it back, Stan."

I watched Rose as Stan began to turn the pages of her book. I could see the rage in her eyes as he began to read from…her diary? Most of the things that where written were about Lissa and Rose and before the team and I had brought them back to St Vladimir's Academy.

Then he began to read another entry from her diary. Her face turned beetroot red as we all listened. This one was different from the others. This time she had wrote about me.

Dear Diary,

Today I had my ass handed to me in practice thanks to Dimitri Belikov. What can I say –I got distracted. The Russian God he makes my heart flutter each time he smiles and today I got one of those rare smiles. God – what is wrong with me I'm totally crushing on my mentor!

Sighs. Well its not like anything is going to happen after all he is my mentor and seven years older than me. I just don't know what to do. Every time I see him I go weak at the knees.

Mrs Rose Belikov xxx

The class where in hysterics as they laughed along with Stan. All I could do was watch Rose as she turned her head in my direction. Our eyes connected for a moment. They're where tears in her eyes. I wanted to kill Alto for reading those things out loud and in front of the entire class.

I knew how much he hated Rose but this had gone too far. My hands were shaking so much that I made fists with them to stop the shaking. Then she turned and raced out of the room sending the rest of her books flying to the ground.

I had never seen Rose move that quickly before. The class began to erupt with laughter once more. I turned my attention once more to Guardian Alto. He had a smug look on his face and boy did I want to wipe it off him with my fist.

I wanted to go after Rose but I knew that if I raced out the door people would think there was something going on with us. _Was there? Did I want there to be?_

_Yes…wow wait I did ...Jesus Dimitri she is you're student!_

The bell rang shortly after that and I pushed my way past the students. I scanned the corridors for her. She had been so upset and I wondered where she would go and then I thought of a place –the gym.

I ran towards the gym with my leather duster blowing behind me. I pushed open the door of the gym but there was nobody there. I punched the wall with a fist as I thought where she could have gone after Stan's class. I thought maybe she would have gone to Lissa's dorm room. But then I had a feeling that Rose would have preferred to be on her own. I raced across the academy grounds to her dorm room.

"Rose?" I called out as I knocked on the door.

"Roza?"

I heard the sound of footsteps on the other side of the door as she moved towards the door and opened it. She looked slowly up at me and I saw her face was tear stained from all the crying she must have done.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked back down at the floor making her hair fall against her face and concealing her eyes once more. I had never seen Rose like this before. I had never seen her cry.

"Roza.."

She looked up at me and I saw another tear escape her eye. I moved my hand to wipe the tear away and I felt a sudden spark that ignited between us as my hand touched her cheek.

* * *

><p>I just wanted to say sorry for the delay on this and for leaving the chapter where I did. What do you think will happen next and what do you guys want to happen to the diary? I have an idea! Let me know what you think either by review or pm.<p>

Please review Thanks so much.


	3. Author Note Please Read Important

**I'm sincerely sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I have been sick and unable to write but I will return to this stories. I hope you all will stick with me and if you have any ideas as to where I should go next with them please let me know.**

**All the best **

**Cheryl xxx**


End file.
